Talk it out
by whatthehell82
Summary: After Beck and Jade get back together they realize they still have issues to work out in their relationship. Bade. Some characters will be a little OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Talk it out

The morning after the Full Moon Jam Jade walks in the doors of Hollywood Arts with her head held high. She and Beck were back together and there was nothing that could kill her good mood. She goes straight to her locker and a happy Cat is waiting for her.

"Hey, Jadey." Jade rolls her eyes.

"Why are you happier than usual ?" Cat smiles bigger.

"Because you and Beck are back together. Bade forever!" She bounces up and down clapping. Jade bites her lip to keep from saying the nasty remark that is on her the tip of her tongue. Right now is not the time for it. Cat is just happy for her.

"Thanks." Jade mumbles quietly not wanting people to hear her being nice. Closing her locker Jade looks around for her boyfriend. When she spots him she sees him over by Tori's locker. They are hugging. Jade sees red. She really thought things would be different this time. She storms over to them.

"What is this?" She demands. Beck and Tori pull apart. Beck turns to Jade holding up his hands.

"Clam down. Tori was giving me a hug because she is happy for us. You know us getting back together." Tori peeks around Beck's shoulder.

"I would hug you too, but I don't want you to rip my arms off." Tori says. Jade runs her tongue over her front teeth thinking about what she should do about the situation. It seems harmless, but Beck knows how she feels about him being in close contact with Vega. She calms herself down, not wanting to start a fight so soon after getting back together.

"Fine." Jade says gritting her teeth. Grabbing Beck's hand Jade starts dragging him in the direction of their class.

As they pass a quite hallway Beck drags Jade in a private corner. He puts his hands on either side of her face.

"You haven't said good morning to me yet." Beck says leaning in and giving her a sweet kiss. "There that's better." Pulling away he gives her that cheeky smile she hates, but can't resist. She gives him the soft smile only he has had the pleasure of seeing. They head to class in sweet bliss.

The gang is sitting at their usual table when Jade joins them with her lunch. She looks around and notices that someone is missing.

"Where's Beck?" She asks the group. They all look at each other and shrug.

"I figured he was with you. You know getting to know each other again. If you know what I mean." Andre says winking at Jade. She rolls her eyes at the innuendo.

"I saw him in English class." Robbie adds to the conversation.

"Talking to a really hot blonde. She was flirting like her life depended on it." Rex cuts in. Robbie covers his mouth.

"I'm sure it didn't mean anything." Robbie tries to reassure her. Jade takes deep breathes trying to calm herself down. She promised herself and Beck last night she would not be crazy jealous anymore. She will trust Beck more.

"Whatever." She takes out her phone and texts Beck.

' _ **Where are you?'**_ She starts picking at her salad when her phone goes off. Picking it up she sees Beck has responded back.

' _ **Running lines with Janice. No lunch today. :('**_ Jade's blood starts to boil. Who is Janice?

"Who is Janice?" She asks the group.

"She got the lead opposite Beck in the new play. She might be the blonde Rex saw him with." Tori explains.

"Whatever." Jade says again. Trusting Beck is part of the effort she is putting in to fixing their relationship. She just needs to keep telling herself that. To keep her mind off Beck she starts thinking about her audition tomorrow. She has been rehearsing for weeks.

Later that night Jade bangs on the door of Beck's RV. He opens it with a smile on his face.

"I've missed that sound." Jade gives him a strange look.

"What sound?"

"The sound of you banging on my door. I've missed everything about you." He pulls her in the RV and kisses her. "I've missed that." Jade rolls her eyes.

"I might have missed you too." She looks away because if she looks in his eyes she knows she's a goner. She can't get sucked into the mushiness. She is here for a reason. "Look as much as I would love to throw you down on this bed and have my way with you." Beck wiggles his eye brows up and down suggestively. She pushes his shoulder playfully. "I'm here for a reason."

Beck rubs his hands up and down her arms. He has really missed being able to touch her whenever he wants to.

"So what's the reason for your visit then if you aren't here to ravish me?" He teases. Jade opens her bag and pulls out the pages she has been rehearsing with.

"You have always been a great partner to run lines with. I figure I help you run lines for your play and you can help me practice for my audition. I have been working on it for weeks. I would really like your opinion on it." Beck gives her a soft smile.

"Deal." He walks over and sits down on his couch and pats the cushion next to him. Jade throws her bag on the bed and walks over to join him.

Beck and Jade have been working for two hours. First Jade ran lines with Beck for his play. Beck couldn't help but think Jade is much better at the part then Janice. Jade had just gotten done with her piece.

"Well, what do you think? Do you think I should cry harder at the end? I thought the soft cry worked the best, but I can change it. What do you think?" Beck can't get over how beautiful it was. For a girl who doesn't like showing her emotions she really put everything into that.

"Jade it was amazing. It is perfect just the way you did it. The part is definitely yours. No doubt." Jade can't help the blush that appears on her cheeks.

"You really mean that?" He nods and gives her a big hug. "Thank you. Your opinion means a lot to me." It is hard for her to admit that, but she feels it's important for him to know. "It's getting late. I should get going." She starts to gather her stuff.

"Or you could stay. I've missed you cuddling beside me." Jade glares at him.

"I do NOT cuddle." She crosses her arms over her chest. Beck laughs. He pulls her into his arms and whispers in her ear.

"Yes you do and you love it." Jade melts into his arms.

They spend the night cuddled in Beck's tiny twin bed. Jade nuzzling her face into Beck's neck and Beck's arms are around Jade pulling her as close to his body as he can.

The next day was Jade's audition. Before walking into the Black Box Theater Beck gives Jade a kiss for good luck. When they are over she falls into Beck's arms exhausted from giving everything she has to the part. As they walk away they don't notice Tori Vega walking in the very same doors Jade just exited.

Beck pulls Jade's hand away from her mouth. She has been biting her nails for the past hour waiting for them to post the cast list.

"Stop or you won't have fingers left. And how will you play piano with no fingers?" Jade just rolls her eyes at her playful boyfriend.

"Will they post it already? People are waiting here!" She yells the last part. This time Beck rolls his eyes at her lack of patience.

"They said they would post is at ten o'clock. It's only nine forty-five. Can you wait fifteen minutes?"

"NO!" Beck takes a deep breath preparing to calm down his stressed out girlfriend. He is surprised when she plops down on the steps and puts her head in her hands. Beck sits down next to her.

"It's just I worked so hard for this. I have never worked this hard for a part before." She says in a small voice. It's not often Beck hears her talk like this. Normally when she does it's because of something her father did.

"You'll get the part. I just know it." Beck reassured her.

Promptly at ten o'clock Mrs. Lawson came out and posts the cast list. A crowd of students rush to see if they got the part they want. Jade gets up and stands behind the crowd.

"MOVE!" The crowd parts for Jade to make her way through. Beck shakes his head a little. Jade scans the list for her name. A crest fallen look passes over her face for a few seconds. Then anger takes over her features. She pushes the poor students out of the way.

"Well?" Beck asks.

"She did it again. I don't know how that untalented gank keeps getting the lead."

"Oh my gosh!" Tori comes running over to them with Andre and Cat following behind her.

"I got the lead! I can't believe it." Jade grinds her teeth and crosses her arms.

"Me neither." She growls. Beck sends her a look telling her to be nice. She just glares back.

"Congratulations, Tori. I'm so happy for you." Beck says. Jade's mouth drops open.

"Thanks Beck. I worked really hard. It wasn't easy. It's a really emotional role. I've been working on it for a whole week." Jade's nostrils flare. She is getting really steamed the more Tori talks.

"A whole week you say. Wow, Vega. I'm impressed." She says very sarcastically.

"Jade." Beck says with a warning tone. But she continues.

"What I don't understand is how someone as untalented as you keeps getting all the good roles. The question is what you are doing to get the part. Sucking up, bribery, or do you just cry until they give in?" Beck grabs her arm.

"That's enough. Apologize to Tori right now." He demands. Jade can't believe him. She thought this taking Tori's side thing was going to stop.

"You can't tell me what to do. You both can go to hell for all I care." She turns to walk away then turns back around and looks at Beck. "And don't call me. We are done. Again." She walks away and Beck stands stunned.

"What was that?" He mumbles.

"Jade broke up with you because you like Tori more than her." Cat speaks up.

"Cat, Beck doesn't like me more than Jade. He loves her." Tori says talking to the red head as if she was a confused child. Beck nods.

"Yeah. I love Jade. Why else would I put up with her crap?"

"Then why did you just treat her like her feelings don't matter as much as Tori's do?" Beck is confused.

"What do you mean? Jade was being really mean to Tori. I had to stop her." Cat blinks a few times. Then a very serious looks appears on her face. The group have never seen her like this. She steps up to Beck and looks at him in the eyes.

"One, Tori can handle Jade now all by herself. Right, Tori?" Tori nods. "See. Tori doesn't need your help so there was no reason to talk to Jade like that. Two, Jade has been working _**weeks**_ on this audition. She is crushed that yet again Tori got the part she totally deserves." She turns to Tori. "No offense Tori, but I saw both yours and Jade's piece. Jade was much better." She turns back to Beck. "You just ignored her feelings all together. You blew her off to tell Tori how happy you are for her. Did you once ask Jade if she was okay? No. Did you tell her you were sorry she didn't get the part? No. Did you comfort her in anyway? No you didn't. That was one of the things you and Jade used to fight about. I don't blame her for walking. She has put in an effort to fix her jealousy so you guys won't fight, and you haven't changed at all. She took you back thinking things would be different, but you aren't even trying. As her best friend I don't think you even deserve her." Cat pushes past Beck and leaves the same way Jade did not too long ago.

"Wow, who knew little red had that in her." Andre says speaking for the first time since he walked over. "She is right about Jade working on her jealousy. I've seen her." Tori nods in agreement.

"She is also right about not caring about Jade's feelings. And I can handle Jade's insults. I'm used to it now. They only sting a little. As much as I appreciate it, you should be taking care of Jade not me." Beck is left speechless. It is a lot for him to think about. Without saying a word to his friends he just walks away.

Jade is lying on her bed with tears sliding down her cheeks. She hears a knock on the door. "Go away!" The knock comes again. Jade wipes away her tears. She sits up and yells. "What?!"

"It's me Jadey." Jade rolls her eyes and gets up from her bed. She yanks the door open.

"I have told you a million times not to call me that." Cat just smiles a sweet smile at her ignoring the request as always. "Just get in here." Cat skips into the dark and gloomy room. She walks over to the window and opens the curtains.

"That is better. Sunshine can make everything thing look at little better." Jade glares.

"Why are you here?" Cat pulls Jade over to the bed and they sit down.

"Because my best friend is hurting."

"I'm not hurting. Why would I be hurting? Just because everyone thinks Vega is more talented then me even my own boyfriend."

"I don't think Tori is more talented then you. I saw the auditions. You were much better then Tori. I don't understand why she got the part." Jade looks at the sweet girl beside her. Normally sweet things make her sick, but right now she is thankful for her friend. She reaches over and hugs Cat. Cat is surprised. Hugs from Jade are very rare.

"Thanks Kitty Cat." Cat smiles at the nickname Jade used when they were younger.

"I know how you feel. Tori got that solo I really wanted last month."

"Yeah, see I don't get that either. You are a much better singer then Vega. You are the best in the school." Cat blushes.

"Thanks…What hurts more losing the part again or Beck brushing off your feelings?"

"Losing the part to Vega. I just can't keep letting Beck do this to me anymore. I thought things were going to be different this time. We promised to work on the things that always made us fight. So far he isn't holding up his end of the promise. He still lets girls flirt with him. He still hangs all over Vega like she is the best thing ever. If he wanted to date her he had his chance. I just want it the way it used to be. When he used to think I was the best thing ever." Tears start dripping down Jade's cheeks again. Cat pulls the crying girl into her arms.

"It's okay. Beck doesn't deserve you. And that's what I told him." Jade smiles a little.

"Thanks. I guess I'm single again. Maybe this time I'll date."

"We can go out together. It will be fun. Flirting with all those cute boys." Cat says lifting her eyebrows up and down suggestively. Jade laughs at her flirtatious friend.

"I'll try, but not right now." Cat nods in understanding.

Beck is lying in bed. His hands are behind his head. He is staring off into space. There are a lot of things running through his mind. When Jade made these accusations he never thought much about it. Jade has always been a drama queen, why would he take her seriously about this. But when his friends agreed he knew there must be some truth to it. He has always thought he was a good boyfriend. That Jade was the one causing all the fights. He never thought he was doing anything to really hurt Jade. He would never want to do that. Tori just seems so sweet and nice. The opposite of Jade. Beck has always been afraid Jade would eat Tori alive metaphorically speaking. Tori is the kind of person you have to protect from people like Jade. It's hard to remember that Jade is insecure because she always puts up a strong front. Her 'I don't care' act is so convincing even Beck forgets it's an act sometimes. Even though Tori needs encouragement and support, Jade does too.

Beck thinks about Jade. How strong, independent, stubborn and hard headed she is. She also has a softer side people don't see. Her issues with her father sometimes make her cry in his arms. Most people don't know how much Jade wants her father to be proud of her. She just wants him to love her for who she is not who he wants her to be. Beck has a sudden thought. Maybe it's the same situation in their relationship. She just wants to Beck to love her for who she is. Maybe he doesn't show it enough, but he does. He just hates when she takes her pent up anger out on other people. Especially people that are weaker and can't fight back. Tori has gotten better at besting Jade. Cat is right he needs to stop protecting Tori and support Jade more. He should take her side more often. Even if he thinks she is wrong. She isn't as strong as she wants other people to believe, and he needs to remember that.

Beck sits up in bed. He knows what he has to do. He can't let Jade go without a fight. Not again. When they were apart he missed how she challenged him and kept him on his toes. He also missed her softer side. The smile she seemed to only smile for him. How when she played music when she studied she would sing along without even knowing. He loves to hear her sing. She has a soft sultry voice. Jade can sing almost anything. He missed the way she played with his hair when he laid his head in her lap when they watched movies. The way she would laugh at his lame jokes. Her laughter has always been music to his ears. What he missed the most was holding her in his arms late at night. Running his fingers through her silky hair. Listening to her soft breathing. She never knew he used to watch her in her sleep. But he couldn't help it she always looked so peaceful and beautiful. Almost angelic. Beck knows he has to get her back he just doesn't know how.

AN: In my stories Cat is smarter then she let's on. Beck is OOC. It's my story I'm allowed to make characters OOC.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Some of the things in this story might make reference to my story Lucky number 15. You might want to read it first. It's fine if you don't.

Beck sat for hours trying to think of ways to convince Jade to take him back. None of the plans he thought of would work. He realized he needed help. His friends were the ones who helped him see the things he was doing wrong, maybe they can help him to get Jade back. He texted everyone and told them to meet him at Tori's house.

Cat, Robbie, Tori, and Andre are all seated on Tori's bright red couch. Beck is pacing back and forth in front of them.

"Alright, so why did you call this meeting? You texted that is was an emergency." Andre spoke up. Tori stands up and walks over and grabs Beck's shoulders which makes him stop pacing.

"Tell us what's wrong." Tori insists. Beck takes a deep breath.

"I need Jade back and I need your help to do it. I can't think of a way to get her back. She is really hurt and I don't know how to fix it. Please help me." The group of friends look at each other.

"Of course we will help you. You and Jade belong together." Tori says patting him on the back. Cat crosses her arms and gets a mad look on her face.

"Why should I help you? You hurt my best friend. How do I know you won't do it again?"

"Cat, I love Jade more than anything. I am really sorry that I hurt her. I didn't realize I was hurting her. If I did then I would never had done it. Now that I know I won't ever do it again. After you guys pointed out to me what I was doing to her I hated myself. Jade means so much to me. She is my first love. Hopefully my only love. When we were broken up I realized that life was just blank and dull without her in it. Please help me get her back. I don't know if any of you can understand what it feels like to love someone so much you just need them to make your world whole." Tori starts to sniffle.

"That was beautiful. That's the kind of stuff you need to tell Jade." Tori says wiping the tears that are starting to appear at the corner of her eyes. Cat is biting her bottom lip and is thinking over what he just said. Robbie puts his hand on Cat's shoulder.

"He really seems sincere. Cat I think you need to forgive him and help us get Jade to forgive him." Cat gives Robbie a sweet smile. She knows he is right.

"Alright, I'll help." Beck smiles and sweeps her up into a big hug.

"Thank you."

"Okay, so all we have to do is get Jade in the same room with Beck and get her to sit and listen to him. That shouldn't be hard." Andre say sarcastically. Everyone looks a little defeated, because they know Andre is right. Jade will never agree to hear Beck out.

"We can kidnap her and tie her up. Put some duct tape on that big mouth of hers."

"Rex, we can't do that. It's illegal and just wrong." Robbie argues with his puppet. Beck sits down on the couch in a dramatic fashion. He put his head in hands.

"I spent hours going over scenarios. Nothing seemed like it would work. She is just going to get mad and leave before I have the chance to tell her how I feel."

"We need to trick her into coming over here and not let her leave until she hears you out. The problem is how are we going to do that." Tori says. Everyone thinks for a few minutes. Strangely they all have the same thought at the same time. Tori, Andre, Robbie, and Beck all look toward Cat. It takes her a minute to notice that everyone is staring at her.

"What?"

"Cat you are the answer." Robbie says.

"What was the question?"

"Cat, you are the only one Jade will listen to. You can convince her to come over. Then I can tell her how I feel." Cat thinks about it for a minute.

"Will I have to lie to her? I don't like lying to Jade." Tori walks over and sits next to Cat. She pats her knee.

"A little, but when Jade and Beck get back together she will be happy. So it's a good lie."

"Well then I guess it's okay. As long as Jade is happy again." Beck smiles.

"Thank you Cat. You are the best." Beck says.

"Okay, now we need to figure out what Cat is going to say to Jade to get her over here." Andre states. The group of friends their afternoon coming up with a plan.

Cat made her first attempt the next day. She walks up to Jade's locker where she is gathering her books for her next few classes.

"Hey Jade."

"What?" Jade grumbles. She seems to be in a bad mood today. Even though Cat is a little scared she pushes on with her mission.

"I was thinking we could hang out after school at my house." Jade turns to look at her best friend.

"Is that Sam girl going to be there?"

"No she is in Seattle visiting her friends."

"To bad."

"So, will you come?" Cat says hopefully. Jade thinks for a few minutes.

"Okay. I will see you later." Jade closes her locker and walks off to her next class. Cat jumps up and down excitedly.

Cat looks over and sees Beck and Tori talking by Tori's locker. She rushes over to them.

"The first part of my plan is done. Jade is coming over to my house after school. Now I just need to figure out how to convince her to go to Tori's house."

"How about you tell her it's a sleepover?" Tori suggests.

"I don't think she will agree to that." Beck says.

"Why not? Jade and I have been getting along a little better."

"You stole the part she wanted." Beck says giving her a 'Duh' look.

"I didn't steal it. I got the part fair and square."

"No offense Tori, but I saw Jade practice her audition. It was so good I was moved to almost tears. Even though I didn't see yours I know your acting abilities. You have gotten better, but you are still having trouble with your emotional scenes."

"I'm glad you are now defending Jade, but do you really need to put me down to do it?"

"Sorry. Was the harsh truth to much?"

"Yes." Beck looks a little sheepish.

"Guys, I still don't how I'm going to get Jade to Tori's house and make her stay and listen to Beck." Cat whines.

"I still stand by my sleepover idea. No matter what Beck says I think she will come. We spent a lot of time together last time they broke up. Then when she gets there we will have someone blocking each exit." Beck rolls his eyes at Tori's plan.

"I just don't like lying to Jade. I'm not good at lying to people." Beck and Tori give each other a look.

"Cat you lie to Robbie and everyone else all the time." Tori says.

"No I don't. What are you talking about? I would never lie to Robbie." Cat argues.

"You lie when you say you only like Robbie as a friend. We all know you like him. It's obvious to everyone."

"It is?"

"Well, except Robbie. He is clueless." Beck adds.

"Look Cat just ask Jade to a sleepover at my house. That's all you have to do. It's easy."

"Okay." The bell rang and they all went separate ways.

Tori walks into the Black Box Theater. She is 15 minutes early for rehearsal. She walks over to Mrs. Lawson. Mrs. Lawson looks up from the papers she was looking at.

"Tori, you are early. Practice isn't for another…" She looks down at her watch. "15 minutes."

"I know. I want to talk to you about something."

"Sure, go ahead."

"Well, it's about Jade West's audition. A few people have said she was better than me and deserved the part. I was wondering what you thought of it."

"Not to hurt your feelings, but Jade was better." Tori is shocked. Was Jade right? Did she do something to influence their decision?

"Then why did I get the part?"

"Oh honey, that girl is insane. She is always yelling at people. She has even made boys pee their pants. None of the teachers here want to deal with that for their leading lady. Sikowitz is the only one willing to deal with that girl. You on the other hand are so nice and sweet. A pure delight to work with. That is why we always cast you instead of her even if her audition is better."

Tori can't believe what she is hearing. They are teachers. They shouldn't do things like that. She is offended on Jade's behalf.

"Just so you know, Jade is very professional when it comes to her acting. She has been on Broadway, and done commercials. She was even in an episode of Big Time Rush. If she wasn't professional would she have been able to do all those things? No. I think you made a mistake not casting Jade. I also don't want a part by default. If someone was better than me then they should get the part."

"Are you saying you don't want the part anymore?" Tori stood up straight and is proud of herself for what she is about to do.

"Yes. And let me give you some advice. I would cast Jade as my replacement if I were you." Tori hands Mrs. Lawson her script and storms out of the theater. Mrs. Lawson is at a loss for words.

"See isn't this great." Cats says to Jade as they sit on her couch. Jade gives her a curious look.

"So far we have done homework and looked at videos on YouTube. What is so great about it?"

"Because we are hanging out together. Two girls hanging out and having fun." Jade is pretty sure her friend has gone crazy. Well crazier.

"Okay, you have been acting strange today. What's going on?" Cat thinks for a moment about the conversation she had with Beck and Tori earlier.

"Is it obvious to everyone that I like Robbie?" Cat asks curiously.

"Yes, except for Robbie. He's an idiot." Cat gets very offended.

"Robbie is not an idiot. He's very smart. He has all A's in his classes." She defends her crush.

"He is books smart, but it comes to real life he is an idiot. Why are you asking anyway?" Cat looks down and sighs.

"Well, Tori said something about it at school today." Jade rolls her eyes.

"Vega's and idiot too. Don't listen to her. Sure people know, but if you want to keep pretending you don't like Robbie then go ahead. It's your life." Jade says rubbing her friends back in comfort. Cat felt special because Jade didn't show affection often. But Robbie wasn't the topic of conversation Cat was supposed to bring up. She looks over and sees Jade starting to collect her stuff. It was now or never.

"Hey, Jade." Jade looks over at her friend.

"What?" Cat takes a deep breath and summons up her courage. She has to do this to make Jade happy. She reminded herself.

"Do you want to have a sleepover with me?" The look on Jade's face tells that it is not a welcomed idea.

"Last time we had a sleepover your crazy brother put on my bra, filled the cups with pudding, and then ate the pudding out of the cups while wearing it."

"Well, that won't happen 'cause Steven is in the hospital. Please Jade." Cat gives Jade her best puppy dog eyes. The goth girl is tough, but even she can't resist those big brown eyes.

"Fine." She grumbles. Cat jumps up and hugs her.

"Thank you. Thank you. I can't wait to tell Tori." Jade pushes her away roughly.

"Why would you tell Vega?" Batting her eyelashes innocently Cat says.

"Because it's at her house." Jade's nostrils flare and Cat swears her eyes flash red.

"No way in Hell am I sleeping over at Vega's house. That Gank stole my part."

"Well, technically the part was given to her it wasn't stolen." She shrinks back in fear when Jade glares at her.

"I'm not sleeping over at _her_ house." Jade growls at her almost whimpering friend. Cat knew that was the end of the discussion. They will have to think of another plan.

' _ **911! Meet at Tori's house right now!'**_ Everyone's phone beeped with the same message from Cat. The group arrived at Tori's house like they were told to.

"Alright Cat what is the 911?" Andre asks.

"The sleepover plan was a disaster. She got really mad."

"Of course it did. I told you it wouldn't work." Beck says. Cat looks like she is about to cry. "It's alright Cat. I'm sorry, it's just I knew she wouldn't want to hang out with Tori. You did a good job. I appreciate it." The small girl gives her friend a small smile.

"Well, now what?" Robbie asks. He sits down next to Cat and holds her hand in comfort and support. He gets a beautiful smile as a reward for his gesture.

"I think I have an idea." Tori speaks up.

"What? Do I have to do something again?" Cat asks in a small meek little voice.

"No. This time I'm going to talk to her. I'll get her to come over." Beck rolls his eyes.

"It won't work. She hates you." Tori huffs.

"I'm really loving your new brutal honesty. I'm so glad you don't care about my feeling at all." Tori says sarcastically. Beck looks a little sheepish.

"Sorry. It's harsh, but true. Jade holds a grudge for a long time. She will hold on to this probably as long as she did the kiss on your second day." Tori puts her hand on Beck's arm.

"Trust me I've got this. I have a feeling she is going to stop being mad at me very soon." Tori gives him a bright smile that says I know something you don't. "You and Jade will be back together before you know it." Beck shrugs his shoulders unsure of Tori's new plan.


	3. Chapter 3

An: I never meant for this to be more than one chapter, but this third chapter will be the last one. I hope you have enjoyed the story. I will always love Victorious and Bade.

The next morning Tori went straight to Mrs. Lawson classroom. Mrs. Lawson was sitting at her desk looking over the scripts her class had turned in yesterday. She looks up when Tori enters.

"Tori, you are here early. You don't have my class until fourth period." Tori walks over to stand in front of the desk.

"I know. I want to talk to you. Have you talked to Jade yet about giving her the part?"

"No, not yet."

"Could you do it this morning, please? It's really important." Mrs. Lawson looks at the Latina girl with confusion.

"Why is it so important that I do it now? I was thinking of talking to her after school." Tori shakes her head.

"No. It has to be this morning. It's complicated and hard to explain." Mrs. Lawson nods her head, and smiles at her.

"Alright I will talk her this morning." Tori breathes a sigh of relief. This is so important. Her plan won't work if Mrs. Lawson doesn't talk to Jade this morning.

"Thank you so much. And if she asks why you are giving her the part tell her only the part about her bad attitude. Tell her to ask me about the rest." Mrs. Lawson nods. "Great! Thanks." Tori rushes out of the room.

After class is over Mrs. Lawson looks through the sea of students. When she finds the one she is looking for she calls out to her.

"Jade, can you please wait for a minute?" Jade stops and hesitates for a moment before walking to the front of the classroom where her teacher is standing.

"What?" Jade says rudely. Not even teachers are exempt from Jade's attitude.

"I want to talk to about the play." Jade rolls her eyes. The last thing she wants to discuss is how Tori is better than her.

"What? Do you want me to work lighting or something?"

"No. Tori has dropped out and I want to see if you are still interested in the part." The dark girl is surprised. Why would Tori drop out and why is Mrs. Lawson asking her to replace Tori?

"Why me? I thought I wasn't good enough for your stupid play." Mrs. Lawson looks down at her hands a little ashamed. She looks up at Jade with an apologetic look on her face.

"Jade, yours was the best audition we saw all day." Jade is confused.

"Then why didn't I get the part?"

"Your attitude. You are a scary person. You are rude and difficult. We didn't want to deal with that. Tori pointed out how that was wrong and that you are very professional when it comes to your acting. I'm sorry." Jade couldn't believe Tori Vega of all people would stand up for her like that. Or maybe she could. After all she didn't kiss Beck when she had the chance just because she didn't want to hurt her.

"Why would she do that? Did she drop out just for me?" Mrs. Lawson walks over to her desk and starts preparing for her next class.

"You are going to have ask Tori about that. You should be getting to your next class. You don't want to be late. Will I see you at rehearsal after school today?" Jade nods and walks out of the classroom still a little dazed and confused.

The halls are filled with activity as students head outside for lunch. Tori is at her locker changing out her books so she can head straight to class from lunch. Jade stomps over to her. She crosses her arms over her chest and stares at Tori in the intimidating way only Jade can.

"Yes, Jade?" Even though Tori knows why Jade was there she isn't going to let on. So far everything is going the way she planned it and she can't mess it up. She is doing this for Beck and Jade.

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" Tori says playing dumb. Jade huffs in frustration. This isn't a conversation she wants to have, but she has to know why Tori stood up for her.

"Mrs. Lawson said you gave up the part and told her she should give it to me. Why would you do that for me after the things I said to you?"

"Look Jade I can't really talk now. I have to get to lunch. Why don't you come over after rehearsals and I will explain everything that happened." Jade thinks about it for a few minutes. The last place she wants to be is over at Tori Vega's house, but if that is the only way to get answers then she has to go.

"Fine. I'll be there after rehearsal." She turns on her heel and walks away down the hall disappearing in the crowd of students. Tori smiles a wicked smile. Her plan is coming together perfectly. And Beck thought she couldn't do it.

Tori sits down at the table with her friends at the Asphalt Cafe. Ever since the breakup Jade has been eating somewhere else. Tori places her food down next to Beck's and sits in the empty seat next to him.

"You're welcome." She says. Everyone at the table looks at her confused.

"I don't remember thanking you for anything." Beck replies.

"Well you should."

"Girl, did you hit your head or something? You are not making sense." Andre questions concerned about his friend.

"Jade will be at my house after school today." Everyone is shocked. Beck can't believe Tori actually did it. He didn't think she could.

"How did you do it?" He asks.

"It's a long story. All that matters is that she will be there."

"Now all we have to worry about is trying to keep her there once she gets there." Robbie brings up. Group all nods. That actually might be the hardest part of the plan. Jade is a strong person, so they won't be able to physically hold her there. Cat raises her hand in the air.

"Oh, me, me." The group gives her strange look. Beck decides to call on his friend to see what she has to say even though he finds her behavior strange.

"Yes, Cat."

"How about we lock all the doors?" Beck shakes his head.

"No. Even if we could lock all of Tori's doors Jade would just kick them down. She's good at that. She used to kick the door of my RV open all the time." He sighs. He can't believe it, but he actually misses the crazy things his ex-girlfriend used to do. He never would of guessed he would miss Jade kicking open his door. He used to get so mad when he would have to fix the handle on his door. Jade makes him crazy, but not in a bad way.

"Are we sure she will leave? Maybe she will want to stay and hear what Beck has to say." Tori says. She turns to look at Beck. "Have you even tried to talk to her?" Beck shakes his head.

"No. I know she won't listen."

"You don't know that. I think we should give Jade the benefit of the doubt." Andre shrugs.

"Maybe Tori is right. Let's just see what happens." Tori smiles at Andre in thanks.

"Alright, so we will all meet at Tori's after school. I hope it goes well." Beck says. Cat reaches over and puts her hand on Beck's and gives him a sympathetic smile.

Jade pulls up to Tori's house. She sits in the car and looks up at the house. Then she sighs. This is the last place she wants to be, but she wants an explanation of why Tori stuck up for her with Mrs. Lawson. Begrudgingly Jade gets out of the car. She heads up the driveway. When she reaches the door bad memories circle her mind. She shakes it off and knocks on the door. The sounds of Tori talking to someone come through the door. Jade can't make out what she is saying. Tori pulls open the door and gives Jade a big smile. Jade groans and rolls her eyes. She is not in the mood for Tori's perkiness. She walks into the living room and turns to look at the Latina girl.

"Why did you do it? You had the part. Why would you give it up for me? Why did you stand up for me?" Tori walks over to Jade.

"Even though you aren't always nice to me I still think of you as my friend. I saw that someone was wronging my friend and I felt that I had to do something about it. As for giving up the part I didn't get it because I was the best. I got it because I'm nice. I only want it if I earn it honestly." Jade tries to stay tough, but she is touched by what Tori did for her.

"If I'm not nice to you all the time then why do you consider me a friend?"

"Well, the way I see it is you're not very nice to everyone. Even Cat. So, it's not just me. It's the way you are. I am looking at the times you are nice to me."

"When was that?" Tori laughs a little.

"Not a lot. But it has happened."

"Well, thank you. I guess." Jade steps forward and gives Tori an awkward half hug. Tori is so excited about the touching jester from the normally hard hearted Jade she almost forgets about why Jade is really there. While she is hugging Jade she sees over the girls shoulder Beck poking his head out from behind her kitchen counter. "Oh, yeah." She pulls back. Jade starts for the door.

"Well, I better be going now." Andre comes running from the hallway and jumps in front of the door just as Jade reaches for the knob.

"What the hell!" Jade yells.

"Sorry. You're not leaving." Andre says. Jade turns and looks at Tori.

"Vega, what is going on?" She is very confused. Beck stands up from where he was hiding. Jade sees him and whips around and charges toward Andre. "Let me out now!" She tries pushing Andre out of the way. He holds his ground.

"Jade, I know you are hurt and mad right now. But please hear me out." She let's out a low growl.

"No." She rushes for Tori's back door. Robbie pops up from behind the table and blocks her way. "What you really thought _Robbie_ would be able to stop me?" She goes to push Robbie out of the way.

"Jade, please listen to Beck. I want you to be happy again." Jade turns and sees Cat standing behind the piano.

"I can't believe you were in on this. I thought you were on my side. We were going to be single girls together." Cat walks into the kitchen area and stands next to Beck.

"I was, but you aren't meant to be single. You are meant to be with Beck. Just hear him out. I think you will like what he has to say." Jade looks down and bites her lip thinking about what she should do. After a few agonizing minutes for Beck she looks up and crosses her arms.

"Fine. Say what you have to say so I can leave." In his head Beck is thanking God. He walks over and takes Jade's hand and tries to lead her over to the couch. Jade pulls her hand away from his.

"I didn't say you could touch me." Beck holds his hands up up in the air.

"Okay. Will just come sit down over here with me?" Jade walks over to the couch and sits down with a huff.

Beck walks over and sits down next to the girl he loves. He turns to face her. He takes a deep breath praying this will work.

"Jade, I'm sorry that I hurt you. It's something I must live with everyday and all the pain I put you through. I wish I could take it away." Jade rolls her eyes.

"I'm not a perfect person. There a lot of things I did in our relationship that I wish I didn't do. I never meant to do those things to you." Jade glares at him.

"If you didn't want to do them then why did you?" Jade asks.

"I didn't know I was hurting you. I know I should have. You told me all the time that I took Tori's side too much, but I just thought it was because you were jealous of Tori."

"Me jealous of that thing." She points at Tori. "Ha. I don't think so." Tori rolls her eyes.

"Thanks. I love that I'm getting insulted again. First Beck now Jade. I love my friends." Tori says sarcastically. Jade looks at Beck.

"You insulted Vega?" Beck shrugs.

"I just told her what I really think about her acting and how you deserved the part." Jade looks down at her lap where she is playing with her finger nails. She doesn't want to admit it but she is a little moved. "Jade." She looks back up at Beck. "I will never be insensitive to your feelings again. Tori is my friend, but she is not more important then you. No one is more important to me than you. I won't let girls flirt with me anymore. You have been working really hard on your jealousy issues and I'm going to start working hard on my issues. I promise." Jade is close to forgiving Beck, but not yet.

"I feel like you don't feel about me the way you did when we first started dating. I'm old news. Something you are bored with." She says.

"It doesn't matter how long it's been, you will always have the same effect on me as when I first saw you. Jade, I don't think you understand that I need you like I need oxygen." He reaches for her hand and she lets him hold it this time. When I think of you I think of life, and how miserable it is because I can't call you mine." Jade shakes her head. She want to believe him, but she is hard wired to not trust men.

"What do you possibly love about me? You have all these nice pretty girls you can have. Why me?" Beck gives her the charming smile that always melts her insides.

"I love the instant rush of happiness and joy that overwhelms me when I'm with you." Jade blushes. "Those girls may be pretty, but you are still the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. You are so talented and driven. Your passion for your art makes me more passionate for mine. Your support makes me a better actor. I love that I am the only one who gets to see your softer side. Like when you take care of me when I'm sick. I may put up with your crap, but you also put up with mine. There is a quote that reminds me of us. _We're all a little weird. And life is a little weird. And when we find someone whose weirdness is compatible with ours, we join up with them and fall into mutually satisfying weirdness and call it love. True love._ I was able to be my true self with you. I was able to be weird and not hide behind the cool guy act. Our weirdness is compatible. We belong together, Jade. Please forgive me and take me back. I'm done breaking your heart. I will never do it again." Beck gives her a pleading look. He has poured his heart out. He has never bared his soul like that to anyone before. But Jade is worth putting himself out there.

Their three friends are staring at them waiting for Jade's answer. Jade can feel everyones eyes on her, but Beck's are the only ones looking into her soul.

"I don't need a perfect relationship, I just need someone who won't give up on me." She can't help a stray tear slip down her cheek. Beck wipes the tear off with the pad of his thumb. His soft touch is the thing that breaks down Jade's last wall. She falls into his arms and wraps her arms around him tightly. The smell that is distinctly Beck's fills her senses. She feels his arms tighten around her. It makes her feel complete for the first time in so long. "I believed that love was overrated, until I found you."

"Does this mean you are willing to take me back?" Beck asks. Jade can feel the vibration in his chest when he speaks through her own chest. She leans back only enough to be face to face with him. She whispers. "Yes." Before she takes his lips with hers in a searing hot kiss. The group of kids start to get a little uncomfortable. Tori clears her throat to get their attention. When that doesn't work tries a different approach.

"Hey!" Beck and Jade break apart and look up at Tori.

"Sorry, Tori. Thank you for helping me get Jade to listen to me. And thank you for doing the right thing and letting Jade have the part."

"Your welcome. Now either leave or stop making out on my couch." The couple look at each other and stand up together.

"We are leaving." Jade says walking to the door where Andre is still standing. Beck follows her.

"Yeah, we need some time alone. See you tomorrow." Andre opens the door for the two love struck teens. After they walk out he closes the door behind them.

"Mission accomplished." Robbie says. The three friends walk over to the couch and plop down on it. All three look tired.

"Making people happy is hard work." Cat says.

"Making Beck and Jade happy is hard work. I don't think normal people are that much trouble." Andre adds.

"Well, that is over we can go back to normal now." Tori reassures everyone.

"Until the next time they fight and break up." Everyone groans at Andre's statement.

"I think this is the last time. Bade forever!" Everyone smiles at Cat's naïveté.

"Yeah, Bade forever." Tori pats Cat on the leg. "I really hope. They are perfect for each other."

Beck and Jade went back to Beck's RV and had a talk that was a long time overdue. It took all night. There was some yelling and there was some tears from both of them. When morning came they were exhausted, but very much in love. They fell asleep crammed into Beck's tiny little bed wrapped in each other's arms. They knew forever would be a lot of hard work, but they were both more than willing to work as hard as they needed to. The last thing Jade said before she fell asleep was. "It's so hard yet so easy to love you, then hate you, then love you again." Beck smiled and kissed her forehead. He whispered "I love you too." into her hair.

An: Beck's quote is by Robert Fulghum. I always thought it fit them well. Let me know what you thought of the story. I tried my best to put my idea into words. I know I'm not the best writer, but I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
